


Don't Come Down

by killshot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Bang Chan is Whipped, Clubbing, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Underage Drinking, bang chan centric, drunk chan, minho is UNBOTHERED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killshot/pseuds/killshot
Summary: chan goes clubbing with 3racha and someone catches his eye :0alternatively:don't let chan drink fireball under any circumstances ever





	Don't Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is kind of unfinished?? I've had it in my docs for forever and I feel like it could end where it is now but I wanted to add and idk what to add! i also had nobody beta this so! i apologize for any mistakes. i love minchan they're both adorable bitch babies :)

The music was loud, and Chan didn’t hear it when someone was yelling his name from the bar on the other side of the barely lit club.

  
  


As he, slightly buzzed after downing a few Fireballs courtesy of Changbin, made his way over to the voice, a shooting pain was beginning to start at the nape of his neck. It was only 11, hoe fucked up could he be already? Were Fireballs that bad? He’d done them before, maybe it was just the movement getting to him. 

  
  


Instead of sinking into the couch, him, Changbin, and Jisung had decided to go clubbing after Chan had gotten them all fake IDs. He laminated them at work and everything. Made them look almost perfectly normal, despite his instinct as the oldest of the three told him he was making the wrong decision. Both boys were paying him for them and from past experience, they both could hold alcohol better than him. It was on them if they did anything stupid.

  
  


Chan reached the other side of the bar, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands to see Jisung trying to mouth out something to him from ten feet away. After a while of squinting and mouthed back ‘i don’t know’s’ followed by shrugging and furrowing his eyebrows, Chan started to make out what Jisung was saying.

  
  


Jisung was pointing to the middle of the crowd gathered by the small stage that held the DJ booth along with the stadium sized speakers that were probably against health regulations. Under one of the strobe lights that beamed down on the crowd, mocking them almost, at a constant rate was the majority of the people in the club. All clumped together, personal space thrown out the window, cups swung with hands to the music that was almost entirely bass.

  
  


Chan was lost.

  
  


What had Jisung been trying to point out? Was he this out of it that his sight was starting to go with his mental state? Was the floor starting to sink in on itself or was that just him?

  
  


As his brain drifted, and his feet almost gave way, Chan lunged to the bar for stability. Clinging on to the edge with one hand, he was able to pull himself up, and at the same time, get closer to where Jisung was standing, swirling a tiny coffee stirrer straw around his cup of rum and coke.

 

“Woah, Chan, you good?” Jisung used his free hand to lift up Chan’s chin, making sure he hadn’t gotten into a fight earlier when Jisung wasn’t with him and bruised his face. He’s seen Chan drunk before. He gets very bold when his brain isn’t there to tell him to stop talking.

  
  


“No, no, no I’m all good, yeah?” Chan smiled at Jisung, who hesitantly shook his head, seeing how the only thing keeping him from plummeting to the club floor was his elbow on the bar.

  
  


“What were you trying to tell me before, Sungie?” Chan managed to get out, even after slurring all the words and taking a five second pause before blurting out ‘SUNGIE’ at the end of his question. Chan started to grab at Jisung’s cup, which he had been trying to distance from him, but it wasn’t easy.

  
  


“Oh, uh, I was trying to say-” Jisung looked towards the crowd to find the boy he had seen before. Standing somewhere near the middle, nobody accompanying him, ducking his head down more and more every time another drunk gave him /the look/.

  
  


Jisung heard a thump.

  
  


When he had turned away, Chan had reached for the rum and coke with the hand he had been using t support himself. This, subsequently, had caused him to lose his footing, his head landing on Jisung’s sneakers as it hit the ground with the rest of him.

  
  


“Chan! Oh my god, are you okay-” Jisung started to panic while starting to kneel down next to his friend, who was staring at the moving lights above their heads and giggling hysterically. 

  
  


As Jisung had begun to look for somewhere to set down his drink so he didn’t spill it on someone’s shoes and get his ass beat, another figure approached Chan on the ground, cautious, but strong.

  
  


“Hey, uh, man, you good?” The figure started to crouch down, waving his hand over Chan’s face.

 

“Yeah, I feel great!” Chan sat up, still letting out quiet giggles every once in a while as his eyes followed the red solo cup Jisung still couldn’t decide where to put down.

  
  


“You sure? I’ll totally go get you some water if you need or anything I’m not doing much really it’s no trouble-” The figure, the boy Jisung had been trying to get Chan to look at, was rambling.

  
  


“No, no! I’m okay-” Chan looked up from his spot on the ground as he started to try and gather the strength to get back up. Holy shit.

  
  


Chan wasn’t a believer in those gushy ‘love at first sight’ stories. But after five shots of Fireball and having loud music to block out whatever his brain was or was not trying to tell him, this might’ve been an exception.

  
  


This boy was beautiful. In every sense of the word. The way his dark hair looked so shiny under the club lights, which wasn’t only pleasing to Chan’s hyperactive drunk eyes but sober eyes too, was what caught his attention. He trailed off from there to notice his lips, which he didn’t want to look at for too long because even in this state, he knew that wouldn’t go over well for him. 

  
  


In the middle of his drunken gaze, Chan was cut short by the stranger, introducing himself as “Minho” held out his hand to help Chan regain his balance. 

  
  


“You sure? You look a little rough.” Minho laughed a little with that. Of course his laugh was fucking perfect, Chan thought to himself. And he wouldn’t have brought it up in any other situation, but the filter on his speech was gone after shot number one.

  
  


“Your laugh. That was like, really pretty” He stumbled over his words as he spoke, which only made Minho laugh more.

  
  


Chan was going to literally break down.

  
  


“No really! That’s like. Kind of really cute.”

  
  


“No way, you’re just drunk!” Minho said, pushing on Chan’s shoulder a little, making sure it wasn’t enough for him to lose his balance again.

  
  


“No, I swear dude that laugh could like, cure cancer or something. For real!” Chan smiled back at Minho, who was blushing, but nobody would notice with the current lighting situation.

  
  
“Well, if you’re not so drunk then, would you want to go out on the ‘dance floor’ with me? No bar to keep you from toppling again there! It’ll be fun.” Minho teased, starting to tug at one of Chan’s arms. He was flirting. Chan felt like his brain was about to shut down completely. He couldn’t handle flirting sober, so how had he done it drunk? And how had it  _ worked? _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it all the way to the end! i hope it wasn't. awful idk!! i plan to write more oneshots when i get some actual motivation/ideas so!! expect that if you liked this ig?? yeah!
> 
> my socials:  
> insta: glitterchans  
> tumblr: spookhwi  
> twitter: spookhwi


End file.
